100 Situations Challenge
by MyFearOfFalling
Summary: The 100 Situations Challenge.  Main characters are Japan and England, and if there's any pairings, it'll be them.  This story'll probably end up rated M.  xDD  Sorry for the short suck-y-ness of chapter one.   REALLYI'MSOSORRY.I'LLDOBETTER.
1. 1 Disease

**Author's Note- PSSSHT. EPIC FAIL. I had no clue what to write, and the first things that came to my mind were either someone getting a disease and dying(Which I DID. NOT. WANT.), and someone being stupid and someone else claiming that it's a disease(Which I ended up with, and it didn't work out so well, as you can see.). 'Disease'. WHYYY. But anyways, this's the first of a hundred(epic fail-y) fanfics where the main characters are Japan and England, and if there's any romance(WHICH I REALLY WANT TO WRITE.), that's my pairing. ...My A/N's almost as long as the actual story, if you could call it a story... .^^''  
**

**Prompt Number One- Disease**

"A-Arthur-san? What-What's wrong with him?" Kiku said as he looked up at Arthur.

"I really don't know. I think he has some sort of disease."

"Really? That's really too bad."

They both stared at Alfred, who was currently screaming at the top of his lungs at a McDonald's employee. "Wha- WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE ANY MORE BURGERS? WHY NOT? WHY THE HE-" He was cut off by two hands on his shoulders. "Alfred. Calm down," came the voice from behind him. He whipped around to see Arthur and Kiku trying to stop him. "But! But! They're out o-" "Just calm down. Please. You're making a scene!" "BUT I DEMAND MY BURGERS!" he shouted, slamming his hands down on the counter. He shook the two other men off and continued his screaming. They slowly backed away and ran out the front door.

The two headed down the block a bit and waited on the corner for him. Moments later, he was dragged out from the restaurant by the police, who had just shown up.

"Oh, Arthur-san?"

"Yeah?"

"What exactly was his disease you were talking about earlier?"

He glanced up to see the idiot stumbling down the sidewalk. "...Stupidity."


	2. 2 Bathroom

**Author's Note- I'm writing this as multiple tiny Japans, Englands, Prussias, and Norways crawl around my screen xDDD ...mostlyjapans(andit'sreallycute)**

**...WTF. ONE OF THE JAPANS JUST FLEW ACROSS THE- **

**ANOTHER ONE APPEARED.**

**BUT ONE JUST FLEW HALFWAY ACROSS THE SCREEN AND CLUNG TO THE SIDE. OhWowWtf. **

**Prompt Number Two- Bathroom(OhDearGod)**

"Arthur-san! ARTHUR-SAN! HELLO? H-H-HELP ME!" the tiny Asian shouts while pounding on the door. He hears footsteps finally coming in his direction.

"K-Kiku? Where are you? What's wrong?"

He pounds on the door again. "In here! The...the...the doorknob! It fell off! I'm stuck in here!"

"Where's the doorknob?"

"It...It just _fell off _and broke! How am I going to get out?"

"I...I don't know!"

The Japanese man let out a sigh and slid to the ground, back against the door.

After about five minutes of going back and forth about how to get out, Japan started to freak out.

"A-Arthur-saaan? ...I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE. PLEAAASE. GET ME OUT."

"But I don't know how to..."

"Pleaaase! I need to get out of here!"

"But how?"

"I don't know! Just...PLEASE! I ne-"

_BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. _Within seconds, the front door was kicked in.

"EVERYONE. OUT OF MY WAY. THE AWESOME ME NEEDS TO PEE."

The Prussian marched down the hallway, headed for the bathroom(HOW. THE. HELL. DID. HE. KNOW. WHERE. IT. WAS?), and paused.

"AHEM!"

"...What? And besides, how the hell do you know where the bathroom is here?"

"I KNOW WHERE YOUR BATHROOM IS. BECAUSE THE AWESOME ME KNOWS ALL."

"..."

"...Arthur-san? Who's there?"

"HEY! GET OUT OF THERE. THE AWESOME ME IS ABOUT TO SERIOUSLY PISS HIS PANTS."

"I would be out if the doorknob didn't-"

"Oh, EXCUSES, EXCUSES. Just...Get out. Please. I need to peeee."

"But, the doorknob!"

Before Arthur could protest, the idiot Prussian kicked the door in. The door flew off the hinges, hitting Japan in the process. Prussia picked him up, threw him out into the hallway, and lifted the door back up.

"Oh, ow!" Japan shouted as he was flung into the hallway, landing on England's lap. He blushed as he pushed himself up, and moved off to the side.

"THE AWESOME ME HAS SUCCESSFULLY TAKEN A PISS ONCE AGAIN." the Prussian announced as he finished.

"G-G-GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" England shouted as Gilbert kicked the door over, and walked back out.

"Hmm, yeah. Okay, I guess. I'm done here now."

The idiot skipped out the front door, and ran away.

"...Well. At least I'm out of there now."

"I...I guess."


	3. 3 Delirious

**Author's Note- OKAY, I'LL TRY TO MAKE MY NOTES SHORTER AND STORIES LONGER. I WILLLL. Just, one thing. I promise it'll start to pick up soon. REALLY! But, you can probably tell when I'm having trouble with the prompt...AND SO, ON TO THE STORY~**

**Prompt Number Three- Delirious**

"Ehehehehe~ That's a good boy!" the Englishman said to whatever he was petting.

"Wh-what?"

"Oh! OH! You're so silly! That tickles! Oh, stop it!"

"...Who...who are you talking to?"

"Ahahaha~ Oh? You want to go for a ride to magical fairy sparkle land?"

"...I- I... Erm... WHAT?"

"Oh! Why hello there, Kiku!"

"E-England-san? Who exactly are you talking to?"

"Oh! Not you too! No one believes me! This," he motions to the air, "is Flying Mint Bunny!"

"..."

"And this," he motions to the other side of him, "is my unicorn, Mr. Glitter-Pants!"

"...I...I see. Well, it's...very nice to meet you." Japan says as he begins to walk away from this awkward situation.

"Oh, Kiku! Come on! Stay here!" he shouts after him.

"Yes?"

"Come with us! We're going to Narnia!"

"...Where?"

"Narnia!"

"..."

"Come on!" he shouts once again, grabbing the Japanese man's hand.

"Where exactly _is _this 'Narnia' place you're telling me about?"

"Right through here!"

England drags the smaller man along with him and into a closet.

"Okay, everyone! Try to squeeze in here!"

"Why are we in a closet?" he says as he looks up at the other man. He's really confused. _There's something wrong with him right now. He probably needs to rest for a while._

"Alright! Right through here!" he announces after a moment, pulling him back out of the closet. "Aha! Narnia!"

"...We're...still in your bedroom."

"N-no we're not! We're _clearly _in Narnia!"

"Well, okay. It's...amazing. Can we head back now?"

"Oh, oh no! We've just gotten here! We can't leave now!"

"But...I...Erm...I have somewhere to go!"

"Where?"

"I...uh...Oh, right. That's not until tomorrow. Uhm...I need to use the bathroom..." he says, his voice lowering as he says the last few words.

"Right over here!" England says as he pulls Japan along. "Here you go!"

"...That's...your bed."

"...No! It's a tree!"

"Well, I'm not going to the bathroom on that 'tree'."

"Then hold it! Because we have a lot of exploring to do!"

"Yeah, I...I...No."

"But...why not?"

"...I..." Japan breaks into a sprint for the door and throws it open, running outside.

"Oh, salut, Japan!"

"Hello...France-san."

"Are you having fun with little Arthur over here?" he says, winking after he says that.

"No! Not like that! But, he has been acting a little strange today."

"Strange? PFFFT. That's not unusual."

"But...No! He's acting really weird! He's trying to convince me that we were in 'Narnia' or something." he shouts, pointing at the window, where you could hear laugher and see England smiling and skipping around.

"Oh, he's at that again? Ah, well, it's best just to leave him alone for a while. Perhaps you could come over to my house for a while to wait for him to calm down? I have some ideas for some fun things we could do~" he says, winking again.

"I'M OKAY! R-really. It- It's fine. I'll just...take a walk or something."

"Hmph. Fine. But if you change your mind, I'll be waiiiting for you~"

"Oh...kay."

In the time it took Japan to blink, the Frenchman had already stripped down to just the rose he wore a lot, and skipped away.

About an hour later, the Japanese man returned to England's house, hoping he wouldn't be upset.

"Oh, hello Japan."

"A-are you okay now?"

"Yeah! Narnia was tons of fun! Too bad you _ran away_."

"I'm sorry. Just...I think you need rest."

"I'm completely fine!"

"You sure?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, alright then."

"Oh, Kiku?"

"Yes?"

"Lemme show you Sparkle-Fairy-Land!" he shouts, pulling him towards the garage.


	4. 4 Autumn

**Author's Note- Yes. I always have something to say. My shirt is perfect for Prussia. Seriously. It says 'PROUD TO BE AWESOME'. ...Awesome, huh? xD Well, anyways, I guess I'll give you guys the prompt for the next chapter starting now, so like, right now, I'm on my fourth prompt(Autumn), so what I'll do is tell you the next prompt so you know what to look forward to(Just uhcause.). So, next prompt isss...river. ohgodthatsoundsfun.**

***(You'll see why this is here in a moment)- Yes, I'll be referring to America and Prussia as idiots. A LOT. I'm not trying to offend anyone(I'm from America and I'm mostly German,(. In case anyone doesn't know, Prussia was a German kingdom.) so... . Yeah, I don't think I'd be trying to offend myself...Derp.).**

**SORRY FOR THE REALLY LONG NOTE. I'LL TRY TO STOP THAT, BUT I'M SURE IT WON'T WORK OUT. AGAIN, SORRY, AND... ON TO THE STORY~**

**Prompt Number Four- Autumn  
**

"Sorry Kiku! I'll just be a little longer. I'd be done if a certain idiot," he shoots a look at the American who's currently on the ground, cracking up, "hadn't decided it would be funny to _jump in the pile of leaves that took me twenty minutes to rake."_

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH MAN, ARTHUR. YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FAAACE."

"Oh, it's alright. Are you sure you don't want my help?"

"I...I'm fine. It's my house, you're a guest here. Just hold on for a second."

"No! No! Let me help!"

"It...it's fine! Ki- Ki- Kiku. It's fine. Just let go of the rake. I can do it myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. See? I'm almost d-"

He was cut off by a certain 'awesome' Prussian running through his backyard at full speed, screaming at America.

"G-GILBERT! STOP!"

"NO! HEY! ALFR- WOAH! THAT'S ONE AWESOME PILE OF LEAVES~!" he shouts as he gets closer and closer.

"GILBERT! SLOW DO- DON'T! DOOON'T!"

"YEAH! GO GILBERT! GO! GO! GO!"

"NO, STOP!"

"GOOOO~!"

As Prussia continued running, America started running with him, and England and Japan stood in their way. ...Yeah. That didn't stop them. The idiots*** **continued running, and knocked over the other two standing in their way, and all four fell into the pile that had just finished being raked. They all rolled down the hill that just happened to be there because this author wanted someone to fall down a hill. Multiple shouts in a couple different languages could be heard, when the entire group hit a tree and landed in a huge puddle of mud. Well, mostly England and Japan.

"GAAAAAAAAH. YOU BLOODY IDIOTS."

"A- America-san, why would you do this?"

"AHAHAHA! ARTIE LOOKS SO SILLY~"

"MY NAME'S NOT A- Oh..." He looked at himself, and he was now covered in mud and leaves, and the same with Japan.

"Eeeew! You guys are all ICKY and muddy!" the American said, while giggling at them.

"HEY! IT'S YOUR FAULT!" England shouted at him while flicking mud at him.

"EW! WHY'D YOU DO THAT?" he shouted back, getting a huge handful of mud, and as he tried to swing his arms forward, it all fell out of his hands and hit Prussia in the face.

"AL! THAT'S NOT AWESOME. STOP IT. YOU'RE GOING TO GET ME AND MY AWESOMENESS A TOWEL." he screeched and threw mud in no particular direction, which ended up being where Japan sat.

When it made contact with his face, it knocked him backwards. "AH! P-PLEASE! ALL OF YOU! JUST ST- AAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!"

He stopped mid-sentence when America shoved a fistful of the mud into his mouth as he tried to sit back up.

"A- A- America-san, that was really unca- ACK!" He stopped again to spit out the next handful that was shoved into his mouth before continuing. "S- Stop it. J- j- j- just...Please!"

"Seriously guys. Come on. It's not fu- OW! WAS THAT A ROCK?" England says.

"...Maybeee." the Prussian says.

They continue throwing mud back and forth and yelling at each other for several more minutes, when two voices can be heard in the distance.

"GILBERT. WHERE ARE YOU? IT'S TIME TO COME HOME."

"Ve~ I made dinner!"

The Italian and German continue looking, and come over to the screaming group that's sitting in the mud.

"Wh- what the hell are you guys doing?" Ludwig says, not sure what's happening.

No one seems to notice, and they continue throwing mud at each other. Well, more like Prussia and America throwing mud at England and Japan who just want to get the hell out of there, but can't.

"Oh! That looks like fun!" the Italian squeals, and begins taking off his clothes.

"I-Italy! What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna join them!"

"No, you're _not._"

"Yaaaaay~" he shouts before landing in the big mud puddle.

"ITALY!" the four of them shout(Except for Japan, who adds on the extra '-kun!')

Everyone's now covered in even more mud than before, and there's now a half-naked Italian trying to swim around in the puddle. Japan tries to stand up, wanting to get out of the cold mud. He's about halfway off the ground, and falls back down, splashing England with mud. The German is still really confused about what was happening.

Prussia just laughs and throws mud at him. Japan starts to get a little irritated and throws a handful at him, but he misses and hits Germany.

"OOOH! NICE GOING JAPAN! YOU HIT WEST. AHAHAHA~ THAT'S HILARIOUS."

The younger German looks down at his now stained pants, and sighs.

"I-Italy. Come on. Prussia, you too. It's time to go home."

"NOT AWESOME," the Prussian shouts, slamming his fists down into the mud, spraying everyone, "THIS IS TOO MUCH FUUUN! I DON'T WANNA GO!"

He sighed, and started to laugh a bit as he saw the Japanese and English men trying to get away while they were still distracted, but fell flat on their asses every time. They stayed distracted for a while, when Japan got the idea to roll out of the puddle. So, he rolled, stood up, and he was... RUNNING! RUNNING RUNNI- ...He fell. When he let out a yelp as he fell, everyone looked at him again. England understood what he did, and repeated Japan's actions(Minus falling) and they ran back inside.

They hadn't realized how late it was, and they looked back outside at the 3 idiots still sitting in the freezing cold mud, and Germany who was getting fed up with trying to get them out.

They laughed at each other for being covered in mud, and went to go get cleaned up.

**Author's Note- OHMYGODTERRIBLEENDINGLIEKWOAH. But I just wanted to get this done. I've seriously been working on this since Friday. Yes. A- a- and it's not because I was resisting the urge to have them go off to take a shower and ,OHNO. Ehehehe... (IfanyonewantsmetoISOwill. Ifsomeoneasksme,thatis. But I'll go like, post it on my LJ that I don't have set up or something. I 'unno.) But my 'Autumn' prompt sorta turned into more of 'Japan, England, Prussia, and America all fall down a hill and into a big puddle of mud, and have a huge epic battle with England and Japan(Who really just want to get the hell out of there) vs. America and Prussia with Germany and Italy showing up in the middle of everything, Italy strips, thinking it's necessary to do so, and I'm sitting there, completely clueless after that because I'm trying to resist the urge(THAT I TOTALLY DIDN'T HAVE. Ehehe...) to have England and Japan run off and ...' Aha.**


	5. 5 RiverFINALLY  SORRY!

**Author's Note:**

**I am **_**EXTREMELY SORRY**_**(you see that there? Yeah. THE EFFECTS.) for such a long wait and such a terrible, short chapter. I've had this done, but there's a few reasons why I haven't updated. One, school. It's so stressful, yanno? And my nearly straight A's are stressing me out. That sounds stupid, I know, but my parents expect me to keep it up, so no slacking for me(though I do it anyways), and plus, when I say nearly straight A's, I mean my grades are like: Algebra, A; French I, A; Civics, A; Science, A; Gym, A; Chorus, A; Language Arts, D+. SERIOUSLY. I'M SO DEAD IF MY PARENTS MAGICALLY FIGURE OUT TECHNOLOGY AND CHECK MY GRADES.**

**Excu—Reason number 2, my 'I' button broke on my old computer. And so you've probably guessed this is a new computer. Yes. I got it TODAY, so.(THANK YOU, SANTA :D)**

**Reason 3, I had it done, but lost it. Yes. I lost a story on my computer. I only just found it the other day, and remembered this story(I'M SO SORRY I FORGOT, MY…THREE…FOUR FOLLOWERS(?).)**

**BUT I ****PROMISE ****I'LL BE BETTER TO YOU GUYS. You should probably be looking forward to a couple updates tonight if my parents don't come in and decide to establish a rule saying that I can't keep my computer in my room. Oh! Oh! Aaaaaaaaand a really cheesy Christmas story!**

**So, with that, on to the crap that is in desperate need of re-writing, but I'm clueless~!**

-  
"Oh, wow Japan! It's amazing!"

"Re- really?"

"Yeah! This river's really cool~."

"Well, I'm glad you think so. Should we head back?"

"Sure, in a few minutes, though."

"O- okay."

-

"England-san? Are you ready to go?"

"Hm, yea- OH! WOAH!"

England was walking along the side of the river, when his feet slipped out from under him. He started to fall backwards into the water, and he reached out and grabbed onto the first thing he could. What he grabbed onto wasn't very helpful in keeping him from plunging into the deep, freezing cold water, as what he grabbed onto was Japan, who fell in with him. They yelled as they fell down, and when they hit the water, it shocked them. The combination of the freezing water and the embrace (more like death-grip) overwhelmed Japan. The English man fought to get to the surface, and when he got there, they were gasping for breath. He held the smaller man closer, and began to start swimming to the bank, which was pretty far away from where they were.

The fast moving water wasn't helping him any as he tried to get to the side, and it wasn't helping him breathe, either. They were nations, so they could go longer without breathing than a normal human could, but nothing extreme.

Japan began trying to wiggle out of England's grip, so he wouldn't have to pull his weight, too, but he only held on tighter. They continued to struggle to catch their breath, but got pulled back down under repeatedly. _I TAKE IT BACK_! England thought, I hate this river now. He opened his eyes, and met Kiku's, both of them were really scared.

When they broke the surface once more, they were very close to the bank of the river. They made their way to it, nearly going back under once or twice more. When the two nations had reached it, they collapsed. They were breathing hard, desperately trying to catch their breath, and coughing up a bit of water, too. They spent a few more moments lying on the ground, catching their breath before they got up, and dragged themselves back to Kiku's house.

-

**Author's Note:**

**So! I'll possibly have a couple more updates tonight and some cheese-ball Christmas story! Check in for those if you haven't given up on me!**

**(…please?)**


End file.
